1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to an up-down unit of a stand to adjust an installation height of an image display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stands are widely used to install image display devices, such as computer monitors and televisions, at a predetermined height from the installation floor.
The stand that supports an image display device may rotate or slide a screen of the image display device up and down and left and right, as desired by a user. An installation height of the image display device may be adjusted by moving the entire image display device up and down.
Although the trend in image display devices is toward reduction in thickness, it has been hard to achieve the slim structure owing to an up-down unit of the stand structured to adjust the installation height of the image display device.